


Coffee, Sugar and Cigarette Tea

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And more characters mkay yeah, Main ship is up there but there's plenty more., Multi, My porn with a plot woah, Tags to be added and what not.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1207837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone can use some coffee and sugar for life. And some cigarette tea for those special occasions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet as a Mocha Latte

**Mocha Latte: A variant of Caffé Latte [a double espresso in the base of a preheated mug or cup, topped with steamed milk to fill, and garnished with froth or latte art.] made with white, milk or dark chocolate syrup, milk or powder. They are sometimes topped with whipped cream, chocolate syrup, or other sweet additives.**

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you are enjoying your favorite drink, the Mocha Latte, made at your favorite cafe where your least favorite worker works. It’s awful, yet not. The best kind of drink you’ve ever tasted but made by god awful hands of a lower ranked man. You are royalty as far as you’re concerned, family and otherwise you are RICH. Piled higher than the distance of the Earth to the Sun, to Pluto then back to Earth.

And yet you love, you love it here at this place, this low class cafe and it’s your favorite place to be. You thought it once to be your awful black crush Vriska but no, you were wrong. She quit months ago and yet you still come here. Why, why is that? There’s nothing for you here, a couple low class workers. A shouty one, that curses 24/7 and one that’s tall and lanky and makes you want to puke. Like your black crush did but that’s not possible is it? Not possible for you to have another black crush right? She moved out the state to god knows where, Maine? New Hampshire? Who cares, you’re in the Big Apple city, in Manhattan for god’s sake. Whatever.

What time is it? It’s three PM isn’t it? Yeah it is which means you probably have to get back to work. You’ve have a three day off break and that’s just fine but hey, you love your job so it’s probably time to get back to it.

What’s your job? Nevermind that it’s a tale you will soon reveal but not now, not today.

Tick tick tick tick tick tick… The clock on the wall ticked away and you sigh, finishing off your Mocha Latte. It was really delicious for something made by a commoner. That scrawny ass came by and snarked you some, saying in his stupid style, “I thee you liked it. Thomething made by a commoner that ith.” A lisp. How could you be black crushing on someone WITH A GODDAMN LISP.

You have ninety-nine problems and that jackass is the cause of eighty nine of them.

“W-whatev-ver commoner.” You curse your stupid fucking stutter. Why did you have to be born with it. Of course it does run in your family and there’s little you can do about genetics. Brits in your family line tend to have such a lisp. Your half sister Feferi and her sister Meenah and their mother, your father’s ex wife, all have a sort of Latino accent to them, commanding.

He snorts and you are nearly violet with fury. “I thee. Then are you gonna move your gaudy ath outta here? I got tableth to clean.”

You respond by getting up and snatching your designer jacket, dropping a couple bills sure to cover your latte, and storm off to your, of course, top notch Mercedes-Benz. It’s your favorite shade of rich violet, an elegant shade that seems to define your status in life quite nicely. You bought it with your own money that you earned off your dad and your job and you’re quite proud of it.

Now, your-

Oh what is it now. Your phone punches off on a orquestra version of your own theme, a regal DAN DAN DANANANAN DA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NANA NA NA [It’s Eridan’s theme if you couldn’t tell] and you sigh, swiping the screen and holding it up to your ear. God these iPhones are so weird to use, a little rectangle to your ear. “ ‘Ello?”

“Eridan, God, _you’re late_. Dad’s gonna murder you and ground you for life. Wvhat’s taking you so long?” Oh it’s your brother, Cronus Ampora who speaks with a lesser defined stutter that he had smoothed to sound rather sexy if you must admit it. All part of the job you suppose but hey, moving on.

You grumble back into the phone, unlocking your car on the way. “I’m gettin’ there I’m gettin’ there. Christ Cro can’t you tell him that I w-was at my fav-vorite cafe?” You hear snickering on the other end. “And no it w-was not for that piss poor w-worker!” You sputtered in response, embarrassed as hell.

“Right, right. Wvell get here asap and I’ll fend him off for you, just this once.” And there’s a click then the line goes dead. He hung up which doesn’t bother you one bit.

This is turning out to be a pretty sweet day. What with your favorite drink, that bloody worker being more irritated by you than usual and your brother even offered to fend your dad off for you! How much better can it get? Clearly it can because as soon as you step inside, your father just gives you a look that says don’t be late again and waves you off to your script writer, a girl names Nepeta and her sister Meulin. They smile brightly as usual and Nepeta gives you a quick overview of your script before ushering you off and you’re not too surprised to see that you’re working with Dirk but… It also say SURPRISE THIRD on it and what in the word can that mean? Who knows but it doesn’t matter to you, not right now anyways.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and this is shaping up to be a pretty sweet day.

 


	2. Dirty Chai for a pick-me-up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the views and as with any story, please comment on what ideas you have. They could be incorporated!! Anything at all and whatever happens, this applies to all my stories. Any ideas can push the story forward.

**Dirty Chai is a popular coffee shop drink. It's an espresso drink made of a shot of espresso mixed into a 'chai tea' (or masala chai). It's usually made with a chai concentrate,steamed milk and a single shot of espresso.**

Your name is Sollux Captor and you’ve had it with that pompous ass that comes everyday for a mocha latte.

No but really! Always calling you a piss poor worker with that ridiculous stutter of his and always ordering the same thing and heaven knows you can’t deal with his pricky self that is always complaining and jesus fucking christ what’s up with him? Sometimes he seems a little more okay, a little more subdued but not by much and always manages to rile you up. And somehow pop a boner in your pants because just looking at him with his damn purple streak black hair and goddamn hipster shades and that skinny lean frame and oh god his fucking piercings. He’s got one on his eyebrow and one on his lip but damn that’s enough for you. You’re pretty sure you’ve caught tattoos on his shoulders or something once too.

Oh no, you’re not gonna think about him now especially after you just saw him. So you’ve got a thing about him, like a hate crush, what does it matter? Anyways, you get your ass in gear and wipe those tables like it’s nothing before taking your position at the register up until four PM when you had told your manager you had an interview set up to see about a different job, one you didn’t really want to reveal. [Take a guess what it is I dare you.] So you get out early, getting your dear friend Karkat to cover for you in exchange for ONE romcom without choking on your own spit. And that’s how you got him to agree to it. That’s it.

You make your way to your favorite car, your yellow Honda Accord that’s been through rough times but works like a savior from heaven. You hum when it does, purring to life and then you’re roaring down the streets to a place called Wavin’ Shores which you know for a FACT to be a porn star company that makes the Ace porn of the city. Their rival Glubbin Productions makes something that runs pretty close but you’re not interested in that one, at least not as far as you know. And yes, there’s where you’re gonna get your new job. You sent in pictures yesterday, having to hire one of your hacker buddies to help you. She’s nice and gets it done but slowly and rather sloppily. Thankfully, the company seemed to like that and were willing to give you a free run at it for one month and then decide if you stay or go so because of that chance, you hadn’t quit your cafe job JUST yet.

So you’re nervous, tell me what’s new. Your hands tap the steering wheel at an alarming rate and you foot shakes just enough that five minutes makes it tired and your eyes are darting about. You wear prescription glasses, normal ones and choose contacts today but have your glasses safely stowed in your glasses case that’s tucked into your pants. You worry you’re not wearing something right as you only really sent them nudes last time but you look down and breathe, in and out slowly.

You are dressed very plainly, simplistic and yet breathtaking. Your had brushed your hair out and with a little help from a friend, you had it styled so it was soft and bouncy but still elegantly so. Like it was windblown and settled to a nice wavy pattern. It’s the most difficult kind of hairstyle you’ve attempted yet and it’s hard to achieve but with the right gel and some skilled hands helping you, it’s easy. Then you’re wearing a button up shirt. Not your favorite kind of shirt of course but it well fits this scenario where you left the top three buttons open and it fans out enough to show a suitable amount of chest for you. It’s a lovely shade of red, a darker red mind you and with your Asian looks and pale skin, you could be like a vampire from those Twilight books not that you wanted to of course. And then moving a little lower, you’re wearing these skinny jeans that are hell to wear but make you look absolutely sexy. They outline every curve of your legs, while they’re pretty toned from cross country running and your fine ass that’s just barely got enough rump to pass the fine booty exam. You wore your red and blue converse to top that and figured that hey, you did look pretty nice in it all. The thing that set it off however were your eyes. Your eyes were unnatural. They were blue, when you were little but due to some early life disease, one lost the blue color pigment and instead became a vibrant red. Along with those changes, you also now had mood swings, from perfect calm and cool or raging fire and anger in no time flat. You’ve learned to calm those urges but… They still swing by pretty often when you’re tired.

With all that talking to yourself and judging of yourself, you hadn’t realized you’d pulled into Wavin’ Shores production until you parked and took the key out, mechanically. You swallow and chew a mint before getting out your car, locking it and heading to the office. It’s a big white building that you couldn’t miss if your life depended on it.

Once you walk in, it’s quiet but the air’s buzzed with energy. There’s nearly no one in the office other than the secretary, a girl with large amounts of hair and wearing a kitty ear headbands. She’s squealing over something quietly and is scribbling furiously and you clear your throat. She doesn’t seem like she heard you however and you go up to the desk, blushing faintly and tapping the desk. After a few moments, you do it again and that’s when she finally seems to notice you. Her wide dark greenish-olive colored eyes glance up at you and then she almost jumps out her seat, squealing louder if that was even possible. Briefly, you wonder if she’s ruined her vocal chords or something before.

“OMG I’M SO GLAD YOU’RE HERE!!” Wow she’s talking in a rather yelly voice. “YOU’RE SOLLUX AREN’T YOU?” You cover your ears for this and it makes her take note so she attempts to lower the sound of her voice. “I’m sorry! I’m deaf you see and I can’t really control the volume of my voice anymore.”

A deaf secretary? Well, this place is certainly accepting isn’t it. Not that you care.

You nod quickly and try to recall your high school ASL classes and manage to just barely scratch up, “Do you know where I go now?” You were really advanced once. Now... not so much.

She nodded and quickly dug out a map from the stacks of papers all around her, circling the room and pointing you in the right direction. “Just go here and take the room with the label ‘Test room’ and you’re good to go! Someone there will help you.”

Thanking her quickly, you run off to find the room and see it pretty fast. THere’s someone hanging in front of it, tapping their foot irritably. When you get close enough, you see who they are and so on.

It’s a girl with the by far most elegant air around her. She had perfect hair and was just perfectly dressed with a long sleeved black shirt and a red long skirt and just wow. Her hair curled slightly and you had a feeling that was on purpose but it suited her well.

As soon as she saw you, she smiled radiantly and though you appreciated her attractive looks, you felt no attraction to her romantically or sexually whatsoever.  Thankfully she was there for a different reason.

“Sollux are you? My name is Kanaya and I work the stylist position in this company. I see you are well dressed for your first shooting and I’m just going to make a few quick adjustments before enter, alright?”

You nodded to her and she automatically began, tugging your pants a little lower and unbuttoning another button but she left everything else alone except for one thing which was lightly dusting your cheeks with something that felt kinda like dust but apparently made your cheeks softer? Makeup was not your strong point, no sir. But man is Kanaya good at this.

She nods and then opens the door, allowing you inside and what you see, well…

Your name is Sollux Captor and you’re not quite sure what you’ve signed up for.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAUGHING SOUNDS. SUSPENSE BUT NOT REALLY BECAUSE U KNOW THEY’RE GONNA DO THE FRICK FRACK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. OOPS, SPOILERS.


	3. A shot please!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I lied but hopefully I'll get the sex out soon! Working on it!!

**A shot is a single serving of Espresso or about an ounce prepared at normal strength. Can be taken more than once.**

Your name is Eridan Ampora and after this entire ordeal, you’re gonna need too many shots to count. Of anything at this point. Espresso or vodka or whatever. 

Okay you were prepared, so, so prepared. Had Kanaya do your makeup though she teased you endlessly about that one time you had a fall out with her. She’d knocked your lights out and you’d pushed your ‘wand’ into her stomach, giving her a harsh bruise. It’s long gone now but she and you are still talking about it, mocking each other and teasing each other.

And your outfit was completely ready as well. March shooting, march outfit. Crossdressing is one of your literal favorite things to do. You love it so much because when you shoot, your easily perceived as the abused bottom and that’s what you were planning to play this time while wearing something very fitting for the job.

A plaid mini skirt, cute right? And then a sort of bando thing or whatever that wraps around your chest with no straps and stopped right above the bottom of your ribcage. Across it is your favorite and coincidentally birthday star symbol, Aquarius, the water bearer which is ironic seeing as how you’re terrified of water and the ocean. Okay not the pool wait yeah the pool. Cronus has stories on those. Then moving down a little bit, you’re wearing thigh highs because who doesn’t love thigh highs man they’re awesome. Red and black striped. Beautiful. Favorite pair. And then finally it was boots, high heeled for the most part. Still manageable however. Hard to move around in but you’ve just loved them to death and are able to actually strut your stuff all across the studio. Then your hair, artfully tucked into two pigtails that are just the right length for tugging in the rougher videos and finally your ‘hipster’ glasses that you absolutely adore.

So like we were saying, you were so ready and like a good star you got there slightly early. To the studio of course. It’s not really for video purposes but in order to test newbies, the production is to be made as realistically as possible. So therefore there will be a script and everything but only for the two actors in it, not the testee. They will improv. Of course if their performance is good enough, the company will release it asap. Because who’s not gonna want a few extra bucks along the line?

Anyways, so you’re in the room and sitting on the bed, talking with Dirk Strider (Hottie with a body like woah) who happens to be your partner for this because he usually handles newbies but your dad thought you could use the experience anyways so you went along with it and now you so wish you didn’t.

Standing outside the door that Kanaya is graciously holding open, is that fucking dickass. He looks just as shocked as you and Dirk smoothly slides to his feet and strides over, holding his hand out.

“Sollux Captor I presume?” His voice is smoother than glass, soft as velvet. Soothing your nerves, you get up too, probably not as smoothly and slink over (not really slink of course, you’re too classy in this outfit for that).

“You.” He whispers, almost hilarious how shocked he is.

“Me.” You reply smugly, hands on your hips. “I’m surprised someone like you could pull off a look like that.” You gesture to his rather tasteful outfit, wishing he wasn’t in it.

“Well, I had thome help. But hey, who thays I can’t.” He shifts (purposefully) so that you can see his ass and holy mother of god is it a fine ass. Goddamn.

“Sollux Captor.” You say his name and it slides off your tongue like oil.

“Eridan Ampora.” Course he knows who you are, you’re Eridan fucking Ampora, son of the famous businessman Lennon Ampora aka Big Daddy Dualscar from the two jagged cuts across his face.

Dirk gently puts his hands on your chest and Sollux’s. “Ladies, ladies I know you’re both pretty but let’s check the real boss ass bitch here. Me. Dirk Strider ready to jack shit up.” He’s also known as the prince as far as you know. Stage name and company title.

“Right, tho are we getting this thow in the road?” Sollux steps past Dirk and smirks faintly as the amused expression Dirk has.

“Of course we are, just hang on… Kanaya? Could you go get the camera person? Is it Rose or Equius this time?” She’s gone before the answer floats by so Dirk just shrugs and shuts the door, leaving the three of you in a sexually frustrated room of ‘oh god _fuck_ me’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so I'm gonna try to get the next chapter out soon but with testing and school getting in the way, I'm having hard time getting it all together!! Please forgive me!


	4. Calm Lavender Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do the frickle frackle woah.

**Lavender dreams white tea is used for relaxation with a tinge of lavender to accompany a delicate white tea. Sweet floral harmony is just a cup away with aromatic lavender blossoms, candied violets, rosebuds, and sweet peach. Naturally sweet and subtly floral infusion with lavender and violet undertones.**

So who are you now? Still Eridan Ampora? Okay fine, fair enough.

Your name is Eridan Ampora and you cannot believe that this is happening.

So you are shut in a room with Sollux and Dirk which isn’t as bad as you originally thought. Dirk starts conversation again, asking the standard questions and you learn things about Sollux.

His full name is Sollux Hikaru Captor and he’s 23. His birthday is June 12th and he’s a virgin, clean of all STDs and the like. He has no interests in BDSM, bondage is a green light, he really likes techy kinks and he’s sensitive in his ears and neck and the area on his side just above his waist. He’s had a little experience with toys and the like but not much. In other nonsexual news, he occupies a side job hacking and is literally supporting both his elder brother who is technically insane or at least, and you say this with the utmost care, mentally impaired and his father who works a job to support their rent that’s intensely high for a rent rate. He has a crush on a girl in a coma to whom he never confessed his feelings and the shouty worker at the cafe is one of his best friends. He hates romcoms, has a serious addiction to the number two and loves with an almost demented passion of video games. Also he knows how to speak Japanese and Korean, heritage and all.

Much more diverse than you thought he would be. Not a bad thing but that makes him so much harder to despise. In fact, you find him a sliver interesting and that is the exact moment you can pinpoint that crushed your resolve to hate him though you didn’t realize it at the time.

Indeed as the conversation goes longer, you find yourself sitting next to him with Dirk on his other side. Vaguely listening in, he doesn’t even notice when you bump into him on accident. While you wrinkle your nose that that, you tune back into the conversation.

“... And all we’ll be doing is having sex okay? No biggie right? I mean I’ll go slow and all and I’m sure Eridan will listen too but just in case, we run a system here. Stop has little to no real meaning here other than for show. Nah, we follow a red light green light system here like stop lights. Red’s stop, green’s go, yellow’s slow the fucking hell down. Got it?”

“Got it.”

“Ah, good. Eridan go check if the camera’s here yet.” You obediently get up and slip away as Dirk explains what the camera is for. Sollux looks so calm it’s a little unnerving. Just a little.

You poke your head out the door and eye Equius who smiles nervously and you wave him off to the room where he sets up and films.

“All set Dirk.” You call to the blond who grins if only for a second. Sollux bites his lip that apparently threatens to wobble in either fear or excitement, you can’t tell.

“Tho how doeth thith wo-” Sollux is cut off as you purr and lean over him.

“Oh hush sw-weetheart. Just trust us.” You see him swallow and nod, different colored eyes never leaving your own. Dirk and his ridiculous shades nod in approval of your actions as he kindly pushes the other down into the cushioned surface of the bed.

“Now just breath Sollux, it’s okay.” This will go into the newbie collection of course. But Sollux was reacting just right, blushing just a bit so that it’s just the right about of shy and defiant.

You butt in, bending down so your nose touches his. “May I?” You had to ask for the sake of the script. Swallowing thickly again, he nods at you and in return, you press your lips to his. His eyes widen for a second before he relaxes under Dirk’s soothing touches and your deliciously delicate kiss. They even became half lidded. Strangely enough, he tastes like honey and something that resembles a tea. It’s actually… Good.

Slowly you pull away and you can hear the almost whimper he refused to give out. It was in his eyes and the way he pouted. You press another light kiss to his lips, then take the chance to trail down to his neck, picking specific pressure points to kiss and bite and suck on. You left marks, marks that will undoubtedly last at least three days if not a week. You planned that and smirk, him blushing darkly and sucking in the whimper. Not going to give up easily is he. No, but you liked a challenge.

“Sollux~” You purr like a kitten, pressing a light kiss to a already forming bruise. He released a soft mewl, such a cute sound. Purring softly in response, you can feel Dirk pressing down, hands up the rough shirt fabric and teasing the skin, pinching and prodding.

The person beneath you squirms and yelps as Dirk makes it to the nipple, pinching. Pushing the shirt up, the skilled hands toy with the bits of sensitivity and elicited several types of noises. A pang of jealousy flashes through you but only for a second as you went to attack his neck. Between the both of you, Sol’s been reduced a begging mess, bucking upward. Shirt unbuttoned, chest revealed and pants beginning to be pulled down, he’s absolutely stunning.

Sharing a look, Dirk and you both trail down to his pants which had been unbuttoned not too long ago and you could see the bulge straining against the fabric. Dirk works the pants down while you carefully fondle the bump, kissing it through the fabric. Sol shifts, breath hitching. So you’re doing a good job but not enough if he’s not making sounds.

Your tongue flicks out and you suck a wet spot in the underwear, gaining some groans. Very carefully, Dirk slides that offending fabric down to leave Sollux completely vulnerable. And does that boy look like a sex god or what.

His hair so carefully done is ruffled and spread around his head on the pillow and you brush some out his face, smiling. “You’re so perfect.” You coo for the sake of the script though you can feel rage and hate boiling under your skin. But it’s hard to see. But it’s hard to keep the rage when he’s so fucking fine in front of you. Its a lot like seeing your least favorite vegetable in your favorite dish. Ick but oh my god yum. Don’t you even.

“Such a pretty little prince, set up for us to ravage.” That’s not in the script but Dirk has deemed it fitting and whatever Dirk says, goes. And the way Sollux flushes is worth it.

He mumbles something.

“What? Could you say that again sugar?” You just kiss his erection at the end, landing light but well placed kisses along the veins and at the head.

“P-Please, E-Eridan please.”

Dirk comes up and rubs the plush rump, licking his lips and leaned over the pale flesh with a smart glint in his orange eyes. “Please what?” He demands, forcing Sollux to remember he’s there.

“Please, touch me fuck me I dont care! Just do something! Rough!” He begs, different colored eyes hazy with lust and bliss. Goddamn his voice is sultry, sexy even. Dirk hums appreciatively at that.

This fucker is so getting in the company and be damned if his tryouts don’t sell out. You’re gonna buy a copy yourself despite being in it motherfuck and you HATE him. Don’t you?

You mouth his dick, licking the tip in a skillful way that only you can really accomplish. His breath comes in a moan, music to your ears. The blond Strider by your side smirks and moves to sit up on his chest. Damn, his pants already down and dick already out.

“Why don’t you follow Eridan’s example and suck it.” He’s commanding Sollux really and Sollux, damn, is eager to comply, opening his mouth for Dirk to ease in. Grunting, the blond threads his hand into Sol’s hair and you temporarily forget yourself in listening to Sollux while blowing him. After a couple moan filled minutes, Dirk signals enough and pulls out, pulling you back as well. You whine softly.

“Alright Sollux, you have two options. Fuck or be fucked. The former by Eridan here,” He gestures to you, “And the latter by me.” The two of you stand side by side, Dirk’s pants by his knees and your skirt just over the half mark of your ass.

Sollux sits up hazily and watches the both of you with bleary eyes. His red one is fixed on Dirk, the blue on you. And then he speaks like a man who’s just woken from an impossible dream. “Eridan. I want Eridan.”

You blush and crept over with an encouraging thump on the ass, courtesy of Dirk who blends into the shadows, hand stroking himself.

You strip of your skirt and panties, all with practiced ease. He’s looking at you with hate of course and something layered underneath but you can’t tell what the hell it is. He’s already hard and you are too and you snag a condom that’s waiting on the nightstand, carefully rolling the deep violet thing on him and then popping open the bottle of lube, also sitting there, to prep yourself.

You can’t help but gasp, stretching yourself for him. He watches on with curious and warm eyes that seem to be melting, shining brightly. Then you position yourself and lower down, pausing when your ass hits his hips. He’s panting, trying to keep from grabbing your hips.

You set a pace that’s slow but gets faster each time so that within minutes, you’re fucking yourself mercilessly on him and his eyes are rolling back into his head from all the pleasure shocks. You whisper his name and it escalates to a scream, especially when his hand reaches to jerk you off. You’re vaguely aware of Dirk’s moans in the corner as he does his thing but your attention quickly slide back to the really annoying yet still beautiful specimen below you.

It doesn’t take long for him to work himself into an orgasm, with you doing all the work? Psh. Still, his hands are skilled and you’re off your deep end too, splattering white across his chest and not too long after, you hear the corner guy give a throaty moan.

“A-And that’s a wrap.” Dammit Strider, still make lousy one liners even when you’re not in the stupid film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK TOO LONG TO WRITE I'M SO SORRY.  
> In other news I have to take another long break because school finals and tests and shit. ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my excuse to write lots of porn with this cute plot I planned.


End file.
